underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Clunkalot
'''Sir Clunkalot '''is the second episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on June 6th 2006. Plot A medieval pageant is being held at Mystery Mansion, and the trains are very excited, while Bakerloo is wary, telling the others of the legend of Sir Clunkalot, a ghost who haunts the castle. Ernie is at the castle to help Alice, who's dressed up as a princess, finish decorating for the pageant. A suit of armour is delivered by Victoria, and Ernie tries it on, leading to all sorts of confusion, especially when Bakerloo and Mr Rails are convinced that Ernie is Sir Clunkalot! After Ernie rescues Alice from a tower on the platform, Bakerloo and Mr Rails realise the truth and the pageant goes ahead as planned, which turns out to be a huge success. At the sheds that night, the trains all praise Ernie for being a hero. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Bakerloo * Alice * Hammersmith and City * Circle * Victoria * Jubilee Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * Bakerloo's Line ** Mystery Mansion * Victoria's Line ** Theatre Station (mentioned) * Circle's Line * Hammersmith and City's Line Trivia * First appearance of Alice and Mr Rails' Multi-Tooled Maintenance Machine. * A clip of this episode was released online as a preview of the series. Goofs * When Ernie's on his way to Mystery Mansion, he's shown to be passing the sea. In the close up shots, however, he's passing through a valley. * Mr Rails' glasses are missing when he's chased by Ernie. Gallery SirClunkalotTitleCard.png|Title card SirClunkalotPromo.JPG|Promotional image SirClunkalotPromo2.png|Promotional image SirClunkalot (1).png SirClunkalot (2).png SirClunkalot (3).png SirClunkalot (4).png SirClunkalot (5).png SirClunkalot (6).png SirClunkalot (7).png SirClunkalot (8).png SirClunkalot (9).png SirClunkalot (10).png SirClunkalot (11).png SirClunkalot (12).png SirClunkalot (13).png SirClunkalot (14).png SirClunkalot (15).png SirClunkalot (16).png SirClunkalot (17).png SirClunkalot (18).png SirClunkalot (19).png SirClunkalot (20).png SirClunkalot (21).png SirClunkalot (22).png SirClunkalot (23).png|"I do hope Sir Clunkalot doesn't get up to any of his old tricks today." SirClunkalot (24).png|"Have you actually seen this er, ghost, Bakerloo?" SirClunkalot (25).png|"How do you know he REALLY exists?" SirClunkalot (26).png|"Rest assured, Hammersmith. If Sir Clunkalot appears, he will NOT escape my detection!" SirClunkalot (27).png SirClunkalot (28).png SirClunkalot (29).png SirClunkalot (30).png SirClunkalot (31).png SirClunkalot (32).png SirClunkalot (33).png SirClunkalot (34).png SirClunkalot (35).png SirClunkalot (36).png SirClunkalot (37).png SirClunkalot (38).png|"Oh, I do love those stories about brave knights rescuing beautiful damsels in distress!" SirClunkalot (39).png|"What does a damsel in distress do?" SirClunkalot (40).png|"Well, she's usually locked in a tower and is rescued by a knight in shining armour!" SirClunkalot (41).png|"And then what...?" SirClunkalot (42).png|"Then they live happily ever after, of course!" SirClunkalot (43).png|"Hahaha!!" SirClunkalot (44).png SirClunkalot (45).png|"In days of old, when knights were bold!" SirClunkalot (46).png SirClunkalot (47).png SirClunkalot (48).png SirClunkalot (49).png|"Agh! What the...?!" SirClunkalot (50).png SirClunkalot (51).png|"Gah! It's Sir Clunkalot!" SirClunkalot (52).png SirClunkalot (53).png|"Emergency! Emergency! Ghost on the platform!" SirClunkalot (54).png|"NO PASSENGERS ALLOWED OFF THE TRAIN!" SirClunkalot (55).png SirClunkalot (56).png SirClunkalot (57).png SirClunkalot (58).png SirClunkalot (59).png|"What are we gonna do with the visitors?!" SirClunkalot (60).png|"Take them for a ride!" SirClunkalot (61).png|"The library?" SirClunkalot (62).png|"The museum?!" SirClunkalot (63).png|"The seaside?!" SirClunkalot (64).png|"Take them anywhere but Mystery Mansion!" SirClunkalot (65).png SirClunkalot (66).png|"Sir Clunkalot walks again!" SirClunkalot (67).png SirClunkalot (68).png SirClunkalot (69).png SirClunkalot (70).png SirClunkalot (71).png SirClunkalot (72).png SirClunkalot (73).png SirClunkalot (74).png SirClunkalot (75).png SirClunkalot (76).png SirClunkalot (77).png SirClunkalot (78).png SirClunkalot (79).png SirClunkalot (80).png SirClunkalot (81).png SirClunkalot (82).png|"Open up! OPEN UP!" SirClunkalot (83).png SirClunkalot (84).png SirClunkalot (85).png SirClunkalot (86).png SirClunkalot (87).png|"Help, Mr Rails!" SirClunkalot (88).png|"Ooh, has the pageant started already? Fair lady Alice, I find you abandoned in your ivory tower!" SirClunkalot (89).png|"I'm not abandoned, Mr Rails. Just locked out." SirClunkalot (90).png|"Oh, so you're not pretending to be a medieval princess then." SirClunkalot (91).png SirClunkalot (92).png SirClunkalot (93).png SirClunkalot (94).png|Mr Rails has no glasses on SirClunkalot (95).png SirClunkalot (96).png SirClunkalot (97).png SirClunkalot (98).png|"Chaarge!!" SirClunkalot (99).png SirClunkalot (100).png SirClunkalot (101).png|Ernie activates a trapdoor SirClunkalot (102).png SirClunkalot (103).png SirClunkalot (104).png|"MR RAILS NEVER FAILS!!!! Oh, where's it gone?" SirClunkalot (105).png|"What's going on down there?" SirClunkalot (106).png|"I only wish I knew!" SirClunkalot (107).png|"Oh 'eck! I can't see a bloomin' thing in here!" SirClunkalot (108).png SirClunkalot (109).png SirClunkalot (110).png SirClunkalot (111).png SirClunkalot (112).png SirClunkalot (113).png SirClunkalot (114).png|"Help! There's something coming up the stairs!" SirClunkalot (115).png|"Alice, be careful! It's Sir Clunkalot, he's coming to get you!" SirClunkalot (116).png|"Ahhh!" SirClunkalot (117).png|"Hi Alice." SirClunkalot (118).png SirClunkalot (119).png|"Ernie!" SirClunkalot (120).png|"Oh, it's Ernie!" SirClunkalot (121).png|"Come on, Sir Clunkalot. Let the medieval pageant begin!" SirClunkalot (122).png SirClunkalot (123).png SirClunkalot (124).png SirClunkalot (125).png SirClunkalot (126).png SirClunkalot (127).png SirClunkalot (128).png|"Ernie's a hero!" SirClunkalot (129).png|"He's our knight in shining armour!" SirClunkalot (130).png|"Let's hear it for Ernie!" SirClunkalot (131).png Merchandise Gallery SirClunkalotBook.jpg|Sticker book Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes